The Anti Lion Guard (Part 1)
The Anti Lion Guard: Part 1 '''is the the first part of the 20th season. '''Plot When Makuu wants to take over the Pride Lands, he decides to form a team of the most evil animals, Janja, Reirei, Mzingo, and Ushari. Summary Our story begins with Janja, Cheezi, Chungu, Mosi, and Sefu chasing a herd of antelopes, just then Janja was grabbed by a mysterious shadow. Confused his clan started looking for him, meanwhile Makuu was making everything according to plan. Meanwhile Reirei, Mzingo and Ushari were caught by mysterious shadow as well as Janja. When they woke they're in Lake Matope. Then they are confronted by Makuu to join his team called The Anti Lion Guard and they agreed to help him take over Pride Rock. Transcript Janja: '''Come on boys! It's lunch time, and I'm starving. '''Cheezi: '''We're ''always'' starving. 'Chungu: '''You can say that again. '''Janja: '''Whoa! '''Cheezi: '(gasps) J-J-Janaja? '(both): '''Janja?! '''Makuu: '''Hmm hmm hmm. 1 down 3 to go. '''Reirei: '''Oh my goodness. '''Goigoi: '(snoring) What? Huh? 'Reirei: '''Goigoi, what's with you and you're snoring? We're jackals. We're suppose to eat other animals. Now go wait for me outside. '''Goigoi: '''What ever you say dear. '(rocks crumbling) Reirei: 'What's this? More lazy jackals, not doing their work? I have rules on some sort of this disobedie... Whoa! '''Goigoi: '''Huh? Oh no! '''Makuu: '''Oh ho ho ho ho. 2 down 2 to go. '''Mzingo: '''Fellow vultures of the century... we are gathered here today, to celebrate ourselves with a feast. '''Mwoga: '''This is going to be the greatest dinner ever. Don't you agree Mzingo? Mzingo? Quick! Everyone split up and look. '''Makuu: '(chuckling) 3 down only 1 more to go. 'Ushari: '''That's it keep up the good work my children. These dens aren't going to built themselves you know. '''Cobra #1: '''We know dad. '''Ushari: '''Ow! What the? A baobab fruit? Wait until I get to the bottom of... (screaming) '(everyone gasping) Cobra #1: 'Dad? '''Makuu: '(evil laughing) '''Ushari: '''Whoa!!!! Ow! Boy that hurts. '''Reirei: '''What in the... Who did this? '''Janja: '''Ugh! Where am I? '''Mzingo: '''I can't see a thing. '''Everyone: '''Ow! '''Mzingo: '''Reirei? I should have know you were behind this. '''Reirei: '''No. My disastrous schemes, have no interest in you manner boy. Or in both of you. '''Ushari: '''Then what is going on around here? '''Janja: '''Well whatever it is I don't like this, and I got a bad feeling about this place... '''Makuu: '''Oh what's with all fighting about everyone? We we're just getting started know each other. '''Reirei: '''Ooh. It's you! The leader of the crocodiles. '''Mzingo: '''Wow! I have seen you're incredible skills, ever since we were young. '''Ushari: '''And you're the one and only mean pridelander Makuu. 'Janja: '''Please. You may choose to kidnap these us, but how do kidnap me? The most greatful hyena ever? '''Makuu: '''I was not expecting you Janja, I wanted Cheezi and Chungu. '''Reirei: '''Oh yes. Those two losers are pretty talented and love the action of danger. Nothin' like you. '''Mzingo: '''Hmm. For once I agree with them. It is pretty true. '''Ushari: '''Oh absolutely. You're just a big old wiener, a play thing for anyone to pick on. '(everyone except Janja laughing) Janja: 'Oh really? Well I am legendary, the son of Shenzi, Banzai and Ed, and no one makes plans more cruel than me. '''Mzingo: '''Whoop. Oof! '''Ushari: '''x4 Whoa! '(screaming) Reirei: 'Ow! '(yelpin') Makuu: 'On second thoughts everyone, I suppose we ''could make a member out this coward. 'Janja: '''Indeed. Was there even any doubts? '(everyone except Janja): '''Yes! '''Ushari: '''Ok Makuu, now that we're all here, what do you want from us? '''Makuu: '''I want us... To rule the entire Pride Lands. (evil laughter) '''Reirei: '''Doesn't everybody? '''Makuu: '''Well it is now with our reach... You see if we work together, we can have a team. We can call ourselves The Anti Lion Guard. '''Mzingo: '''Keep... '''Reirei: '''On talking... '''Janja: '''I'm... '''Ushari: '''Listening. '''Makuu: '''All we have to do is find Pride Rock, then take over it. Problem is, It's the home of not other than our enemies. '''Everyone: '''The Lion Guard?! '''Mzingo: '''Those dirty mice with wings. '''Reirei: '''The worthless pests. '''Janja: '''The annoying servants that get in my way. '''Ushari: '''The pain spots in my poison. '''Makuu: '''Yes! These five creatures, have been big trouble. But they'll no longer stand in our way. Not if we... '''Janja: '''Band together... '''Reirei: '''As a single force... '''Mzingo: Then will take down, The Lion Guard... 'Ushari: '''If it's the last thing, we ever do. '''Makuu: '''Great. Now follow me Anti Lion Guard, as I reveal my evil plan! ''Meanwhile 'Kion: '(sighs) Sure is a lovely night. '''Fuli: '''Yeah. So, Kion I was wondering since we spend time with the rest of the guard, it sure is good spending time with you. '''Kion: '''Gee. Thanks Fuli. I really appreciate it. '''Bunga: '''They are never this interested with each other before. '''Ono: '''Well the eye of the beholder has two sets, the way of seeing things one way and the way of love. '''Beshte: '''How ever knew these could be parents someday. '''Makuu: '''Alright Operation: Take The Pride Lands For Ourselves, is a go. '''Janja: '''You got it boss. '''Kion: '''Okay guys, let's get to patrolling. Til the pride lands end... '''Everyone: '''Lion Guard defend! '''Ushari: '''Are they gone yet? '''Mzingo: '''Yep. They're heading to the cliffs. '''Makuu: '''Perfect. Now Phase 2 is left. '''Anti Lion Guard: '''Let's Do This!Category:Episodes focusing on Makuu Category:Episodes focusing on Janja Category:Episodes focusing on Kion Category:Season 20 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes with villains Category:Comedy Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Episodes focusing on Bunga Category:Episodes focusing on Fuli Category:Episodes focusing on Ono Category:Episodes focusing on Besthe